List of World Historical Time Travel Fiction Universe TV series
The Ultimate Saga (2009–2019) Phase Zero (2009–2011) 184–280 Chrishiro, the Golden General - based on Romance of the Three Kingdoms (Sep–Nov 2009) Created by: Alec Baldwin, Jet Li, Donnie Yen, Luo Guanzhong, Chen Shou Composers: Yoshihiro Ike, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Wes Johnson Starring: Chrishiro, Stephen Au, Ali Lee Kai-sum, Nathan Chan, Jet Li, Andy Lau, Jackie Chan, Kenny Ho, Takeshi Kaneshiro, Zhang Fengyi, Kenneth Ma, Phillip Keung, Kent Cheng, Wayne Lai, Dicky Cheung, Donnie Yen, Benny Chan Ho-man, Adam Cheng, Sun Li (actress), Fan Bingbing, Vincent Zhao, Paul Chun, Chow Yun-fat, Felix Wong During the end of the Eastern Han dynasty, there was Chrishiro and her friends, Zhang Chongrui, Chen Jingwen, and Sun Wenhai fought the Yellow Turbans with warlords and cleared all their lairs. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei took an oath in a peach garden and became sworn brothers. A prime minister He Jin eliminated 10 eunuchs, alongside Chrishiro and her friends, and the tyrant Dong Zhuo and killed by an eunuch Zhang Rang. A general Cao Cao who has a sword and tried to killing people, but he's loyal to his family. Chrishiro, her friends, and 18 warlords entered Sishui Gate first. Next, Hulao Gate. Then Luoyang to find the Imperial Seal. The mighty Lü Bu assasinated Dong Zhuo and saved the Emperor. A general Sun Jian killed by Huang Zu and his son Sun Ce pulls back to the east. He conquered the lands of Jiangdong and declared himself the King of Wu. Cao Cao expanded the plains. He and Liu Bei defeated Lü Bu and the fake emperor Yuan Shu, alongside Chrishiro and her friend. After Sun Ce dies, his brother Sun Quan defeated Huang Zu and Xu Gong. Cao Cao heads north to eliminate the Yuan family alongside Chrishiro and her friends and declared himself the King of Wei. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun heads south to Jingzhou, met the genius Zhuge Liang, allying with Wu, and defeated Cao Cao, alongside her and her friends. His forces expanded west with Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, and Ma Chao and declared himself the King of Shu. But Liu Bei asked Sun Quan to claim Jingzhou. Hanzhong defended well, and in Jingzhou, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei killed in battle. After Cao Cao's death, his son Cao Pi forced the Emperor to abdicate, and the Han Dynasty has come to an end. After Liu Bei's death, his son Liu Shan and Zhuge Liang defended south and capture Meng Huo. He heads north to defend but died, and Jiang Wei succeeded him. Chrishiro, her friends, and the Sima family eliminated the rebellion in the east. Shu was eliminated by Wei, and Sima Yan ascended the throne. Then Wu has fallen to Jin, but also Zuo Ci was resurrected as huge, and Chrishiro and her friends banished him for good. The Three Kingdoms era has ended. 640–694 The Mighty Tiger Ying: based on Journey to the West (Nov 2009–Apr 2010) Created by: Alec Baldwin, Wu Cheng'en, Dong Yue Composers: Yoshihiro Ike, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Christopher Sabat Starring: Ying Chan, Jackie Chan, Yu Rongguang, Sammo Hung, Yuen Wah, Michelle Yeoh, Chrishiro, Dicky Cheung During the Tang dynasty, there was a monkey named Sun Wukong who is from inside the rock. A female barbarian Chen Ying send him to the sea where the Dragon King lives to find a staff. She saw Wukong outraging in Heaven and crushed by rock. Ying visits a monk Xuanzang to find him and wiped out the bandits. A fat guy who turns into a pig named Zhu Bajie also known as Pigsy was captured by Wukong and Xuanzang recruited a general in Heaven named Sha Wujing also known as Sandy. All friends, united together. The Empress Wu Zetian ordered Chrishiro to attack the rebellion of the west. Ying has an ability to turn into a tigerlike and turn back into normal. Ying, Wukong, Xuanzang, Pigsy, and Sandy are captured and released. 1057–1060 Chrishiro II: The Seven Heroes and Five Gallants - based on Justice Bao (May–Jul 2010) Created by: Alec Baldwin, Shi Yukun Composers: Yoshihiro Ike, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Wes Johnson Starring: Chrishiro, Stephen Au, Ali Lee Kai-sum, Nathan Chan, Jin Chao-chun, Kenny Ho, Fan Hung-hsuan, Tu Man-sheng, Sean Lau During the Northern Song dynasty, Chrishiro and her friends went to Kaifeng to visit a prefect Bao Zheng. Pang Ji's son, Pang Yu was executed by a dragon-headed guillotine. Heroes and generals served Bao Zheng too. Chrishiro decided to declaring war with the Pang family and eliminated them. Now the Song dynasty had lasted many years. 1124–1142 Hane and the Bandit Kings of Ancient China - based on Water Margin (Aug–Nov 2010) Created by: Alec Baldwin, Shi Nai'an Composers: Masako Otsuka, Yoshihiro Ike, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Jon Curry Starring: Hane Chan, Moose (Utaite), Nega (Utaite), Elly (Utaite), Ling (Utaite), Yuen Biao, Danny Chan Kwok-kwan, Peter Ho, Sammo Hung, Huang Bo, Tony Leung Chiu-wai During the end of the Northern Song dynasty, a Taoist master Hane and her friends, Big Moose, Yukinega, Elly, and Xiaoling served the Liangshan brothers to declare war with the loyalist. Later, they served Yue Fei to declare war with the Jurchen's Jin dynasty. 501–539 Enn, the Diamond Knight and the Crusades - based on Bladestorm (Dec 2010–Mar 2011) Created by: Ryan Murphy, Bernard Cornwell Composers: Masako Otsuka, Jeremy Soule, Yoshihiro Ike, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Sean Bean Starring: Enn (Sheena Tam), Benedict Cumberbatch, Angelina Jolie, Sam Worthington In England, a girl named Enn served King Arthur. When he died, she slew a dragon with his sword, Excalibur. 1534–1615 The Dream of Kitty, the Moon Cat - based on Nobunaga's Ambition (Apr–Nov 2011) Created by: Thomas Lau, Shotaro Ishinomori Composers: Masako Otsuka, Yoshihiro Ike, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Sean Bean Starring: Kitty Chan (from Feari), Tori Matsuzaka, Yasuhisa Furuhara, Matsuomi Takahashi, Yuuta Mochizuki, Kento Ono, Hiroki Suzuki (born 1983) Keisuke Soma, Hiroshi Miyauchi, Kenji Ebisawa, Riki Miura, Hiroki Aiba During the Sengoku period, Nobuhide's son, Nobunaga was born. A female ninja Kitty who served the Oda clan. The Europeans brought muskets in Japan. She was ordered to traveled to the east and served Ujiyasu Hōjō to defend Kawagoe and eliminate the Yamanouchi Uesugi clan. The Hōjō clan formed an alliance with the Takeda clan and the Imagawa clan. Kitty traveled to Hiroshima and served Motonari Mōri declare war with the Ōuchi clan. 6 years later, she went back to Nobunaga Oda to declare war with Yoshimoto Imagawa. The Oda formed an alliance with the Tokugawa clan. Kitty served Shingen Takeda in Kōfu to declare war with the new Kantō chancellor Kenshin Uesugi. After the assasination of the Shogun Yoshiteru Ashikaga, his son Yoshiaki succeeded him. After Shingen's death, his fan belongs to her and went back to Nobunaga again to conquer the Kansai region. The Ashikaga shogunate has ended, but the new age called Azuchi-Momoyama period dawns. Kitty traveled to Kagoshima and served the Shimazu clan to defeat the Ōtomo clan. She went back to Nobunaga once again to defeat Munekatsu Nomi and the Chōsokabe forces at Kizugawaguchi. Kitty eliminated the Takeda clan with Ieyasu Tokugawa. While Hideyoshi Hashiba marched to Takamatsu, Nobunaga, Ranmaru Mori, and Kitty went to Hōnnō-ji temple, and escaped while he committed suicide. She served Hideyoshi to defeat Mitsuhide Akechi and Katsuie Shibata. At Odawara, the Hōjō clan has fallen. After his death, Kitty joined the Eastern Army with Ieyasu Tokugawa, Date Masamune and the other daimyōs to defeat the Western Army at Sekigahara. After the battle, Mitsunari Ishida was executed. This is beginning of the Edo period. The emperor gave Ieyasu a title a Shogun. During the siege of Osaka, Kitty shoots Yukimura Sanada with her bow and Shingen's fan as her arrow. The Toyotomi clan has fallen. Phase I (2012–2014) 842 Tina, the Little Magician (Jan–Feb 2012) Created by: Alec Baldwin, Rick Riordan Composers: Masako Otsuka, Jeremy Soule, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Paul Eiding Starring: Tina Wang, Sam Worthington, Max von Sydow During the Viking Age, a girl Tina who learned casting magic spells. She defeated the Vikings with a magic wand. 1236–1240 Raphie, the Student of the God of War - based on Genghis Khan (Mar–May 2012) Created by: Thomas Lau, Ryan Murphy, Jin Yong Composers: Masako Otsuka, Jeremy Soule, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Eric Vale Starring: Raphella So, Wu Jing, Chen Jianbin During the Mongol invasion of China, the student of Guan Yu named Su Lin also known as Raphaella or Raphie who served Southern Song dynasty to declare war with the Mongols. She defeated the enemy troops with his Qinglong Crescent Blade. 1351–1380 Louis: Rise of the Ming Dynasty - based on Liu Bowen (Jun–Jul 2012) Created by: Thomas Lau, Alec Baldwin Composers: Masako Otsuka, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Eric Vale Starring: Louis Au, Andy Lau, Ronald Cheng, Max Zhang During the end of the Yuan Dynasty, a man Louis who devoted Christian and served Zhu Yuanzhang. The Red Turban Rebellion has started. However, the Wu-Song-Zhou Alliance unified the land. Zhu Yuanzhang declared himself Hongwu Emperor. 1661–1683 The Silver Tooth: The Island of Taiwan (Jul–Aug 2012) Created by: Ryan Murphy Composers: Masako Otsuka, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Eric Vale Starring: Ginga (Utaite), Yu Rongguang, Ti Lung In Taiwan, a girl named the Silver Tooth who served Koxinga to restore the Ming dynasty. But the Qing forces started to invade the land of Taiwan. The Ming Dynasty had ended. 1799–1820 Kung Fu Master of China, D.S.: A New Order - based on Hung Hei-gun (Sep 2012) Created by: Thomas Lau, Stephen Colbert, Tsui Hark, Jet Li, Donnie Yen Composers: Masako Otsuka, James Wong, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Jon Curry Starring: KC Kwong, Adam Cheng, Shawn Yue, Simon Yam, Yuen Qiu, Kristy Yang During the reign of Jiaqing Emperor, Hung Hei-gun student, KC Kwong also known as D.S. trained combat well. D.S. met his wife, Siu Yau. He defended many Buddhist temple in China from Qing invasion and defeat the enemy troops with his quarterstaff. 1873–1879 Hane II: The King of the Nether - based on Once Upon a Time in China (Oct 2012–Jan 2013) Created by: Thomas Lau, Stephen Colbert, Jet Li Composers: Masako Otsuka, James Wong, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Jon Curry Starring: Hane Chan, Sear Wong, Vincent Zhao, Liu Kai-chi, Zhou Xun During the reing of Tongzhi Emperor, Hane went to Canton and served the Ten Tigers. She recruited a girl, Sear. A year later, Wong Kei-ying died. His son, Wong Fei-hung succeeded him. Hane has won the lion dance competition outside the Red Stone Inn. 1180–1185 Murasaki Sanada: Six Coins - based on GENJI (Feb–May 2013) Created by: Thomas Lau, Stephen Colbert, Shotaro Ishinomori Composers: Masako Otsuka, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Jon Curry Starring: Murasaki (Utaite), Hiroki Aiba, Riki Miura, Arisa Komiya, Ken Watanabe In Japan, a man named Murasaki Sanada served the Minamoto clan at Kamakura to declare war with the Taira clan. He and Yoshitsune Minamoto takes Heian-kyo, and the Taira clan flees to the west. They eliminated the Taira clan and he declared himself Shogun. 1421–1442 Noi: The Tree Bird (Jun–Sep 2013) Created by: Thomas Lau, Nguyễn Quang Dũng Composers: Masako Otsuka, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Eric Vale Starring: Noi (Utaite), Xuân Bắc, Raphaella So, Louis Au In the northern Vietnam, a man named Noi who steals 3 tomahawks and arrested. He served Lê Lợi to train combat. Noi inflitrated the capital of the Ming Dynasty, Nanjing. But failed, Louis and Raphie saw an invasion, marched to the south, and they retreated. Lê Lợi declared himself Emperor Lê Thái Tổ. Nguyễn Trãi started a rebellion at Hanoi and Noi defeated with his 3 tomahawks and captured him. 1861–1865 The Sleeping Rat: A Cheese is a Treasure (Oct 2013–Jan 2014) Created by: Ryan Murphy, Brad Pitt Composers: Masako Otsuka, Jeremy Soule, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Liam O'Brien Starring: DorMouze Aoi, Brad Pitt, Robert De Niro During the American Civil War, a man named the Sleeping Rat served the Union army to defeat the Confederate army. He defeated the enemy troops with his 2 muskets. After the war, the Union made peace with the Confederate. 1099–1213 Enn II: Crusade (Feb–Jun 2014) Created by: Thomas Lau, Stephen Colbert, Robyn Young Composers: Masako Otsuka, Jeremy Soule, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Michael Gough Starring: Sheena Tam, Natalie Yu, Kitty Leung, Alka Yung After the siege of Jerusalem, Enn and her friends Gen, Yuka, and Alka going around Europe and attacked bandits, goblins, and other creatures. 1939–1945 The Order of the Swords - based on Call of Duty (Jul 2014) Created by: Thomas Lau Composers: Masako Otsuka, Sean Murray, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Wes Johnson Starring: Chrishiro, Stephen Au, Ali Lee Kai-sum, Nathan Chan, Ying Chan, Hane Chan, Sheena Tam, Natalie Yu, Kitty Leung, Alka Yung, Kitty Chan, Thomas Lau, Yumi (Utaite), Yuuya Inusaki, Tina Wang, Raphaella So, Louis Au, Ginga (Utaite), KC Kwong, Sear Wong, Murasaki (Utaite), Noi (Utaite), DorMouze Aoi, Max von Sydow At the beginning of World War II, Three of Hane's friends are killed by the Nazi officers. Hane, Kitty, Usagi, and Xiaoling joined the U.S. Army to defeat the enemy troops at the Normandy Beach, Also, U.S.A. allied with Canada, there are Sear, Tina, and Kuro who joined Canada. Noi and Naeneko rescued the Silver Tooth from tortured by a Nazi officer and joined the Soviet Union to defend Stalingrad. Zhou Yong, Sango, Yoru, and Kanau the Bunny One joined the United Kingdom to defeat the enemy troops at the Northern Africa. Enn and her friends, along with Chrishiro, Chen Ying, Raphie, Yunna, Quidam, Yuuya Inusaki, Yumi, Kendrick, Louis, the Sleeping Rat, Murasaki Sanada, and D.S. joined the war. The final war was the fall of Berlin. All of allied forces, won. But the Nazi Germany was eliminated. Phase II (2014–2016) 1961 Snowbell (Aug–Sep 2014) Created by: Ryan Murphy Composers: Masako Otsuka, Sean Murray Narrated by: Liam O'Brien Starring: Shirley Chan, John Leguizamo In Cuba, a female assassin Shirley Snowbell who joined the U.S. army to kill Fidel Castro. But failed, she attacked and betrayed him. 1894–1895 D.S. II: Atta, the Heroine of the Sea (Oct–Dec 2014) Created by: Thomas Lau, David Crane, Stephen Colbert Composers: Masako Otsuka Narrated by: Nolan North Starring: KC Kwong, Atta Tam, Sayury Murasaki, Shiori (Utaite), Mimi Lam, Regina Lau, Eddy Ko During the Sino-Japanese war, D.S. with Sayury Murasaki served Li Hongzhang to defeat a girl Atta who started a rebellion. He marches to the sea and defeat the enemy troops. Atta and her ally, Japan, also with Shiori Kanamura, Narumi, and Mimi defeated D.S.. He lost the battle. 1409–1783 Chrishiro III: The Dream of the Red Chamber - based on novel (Jan–Apr 2015) Created by: Thomas Lau, Alec Baldwin, Cao Xueqin Composers: Masako Otsuka, Jeremy Soule, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Wes Johnson Starring: Chrishiro, Stephen Au, Ali Lee Kai-sum, Nathan Au, Chen Kun, Angelababy, Matt Damon During the reign of Yongle Emperor, the Jia family was rich. Chrishiro and her friends saw Lin Daiyu died before wedding, and Jia Baoyu runs away. They moved to America and served George Washington to declare war with the Great Britain. They defeated the enemy troops and he became the first President of the United States of America. 1911–1912 Hane III: No Man's Evangelion - based on Once Upon a Time in China (May–Jun 2015) Created by: Thomas Lau, Zhang Jizhong Composers: Masako Otsuka, Jeremy Soule, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Jim Cummings Starring: Hane Chan, Sear Wong, Nako Tan, Ying Chan, Atta Tam, Zhang Fengyi, Chen Jianbin During the Xinhai Revolution, Hane and Sear served Sun Yat-sen. They recruited a girl Nako and allied with Atta and Chen Ying. Sun Yat-sen forced Xuantong Emperor Puyi to abdicate and became the President. The Qing Dynasty has come to an end. 1954 The Fantasy Legend of the Daikaiju Hunters - based on Godzilla (Jul–Aug 2015) Created by: Thomas Lau, Marc Cerasini Composers: Masako Otsuka, Akira Ifukube, Taro Iwashiro Narrated by: Max von Sydow Starring: Renna, ikon, Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Coda, Krovi, Goro Ibuki, Thái Vũ, Cao Việt Hưng, Lê Anh Đức In Japan, there was Godzilla invaded Tokyo. Both daikaiju hunters are Renna and ikon who recruited Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Coda, and Krovi. They joined Japan to shrink Godzilla smaller with an Elder Scroll. 1963–1968 Sakana and a New President - based on Call of Duty (Sep–Dec 2015) Created by: Hugh Jackman Composers: Masako Otsuka, Sean Murray Narrated by: Nolan North Starring: Sakana (Utaite), Tom Cruise, Sam Worthington, Chris Evans After the assasination of the President John F. Kennedy, Sakana visited Alex Mason's house and reported that the President killed. He joined the U.S army to destroy the enemy ship called Rusalka. 1499–1504 Ray: The Thunder Strikes - based on Assassin Creed (Jan–Mar 2016) Created by: Hugh Jackman Composers: Masako Otsuka, Jesper Kyd Narrated by: Troy Baker Starring: Ray (Utaite), Quentin Tarantino, John Leguizamo In Italy, a man named Ray who served the Auditore family to defeat the Borgia family. He defeated them and their ally, France. The Borgia family was eliminated at Viana. 1970–1975 The Order of the Swords II: The Wrath of the Little Knight - based on Call of Duty (Apr–Aug 2016) Created by: Thomas Lau Composers: Masako Otsuka, Sean Murray Narrated by: Nolan North Starring: Chrishiro, Stephen Au, Ali Lee Kai-sum, Nathan Chan, Ying Chan, Hane Chan, Sheena Tam, Natalie Yu, Kitty Leung, Alka Yung, Kitty Chan, Thomas Lau, Yumi (Utaite), Yuuya Inusaki, Aya (Utaite), Miyu (Utaite), Tina Wang, Raphaella So, Louis Au, Ginga (Utaite), KC Kwong, Sear Wong, Murasaki (Utaite), Noi (Utaite), DorMouze Aoi, Shirley Chan, Atta Tam, Nako Tan, Renna, ikon, Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Coda, Krovi, Sakana (Utaite), Ray (Utaite), Cao Việt Hưng, Lê Anh Đức, Lil' Knight During the Vietnam War, a man Fatty Hưng the Little Knight who joined North Vietnam. All heroes with Snowbell, Atta, Nako, Renna, ikon, Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Sakana, Ray, and the Miyu-Aya sisters traveled to Vietnam and joined South Vietnam. They defeated him at Saigon and he teleported them to his final battle realm and died in battle. Phase III (2016–2019) 1883–1885 Yu-En, the Genius Wizard (Oct–Dec 2016) Created by: Nguyễn Quang Dũng Composers: Masako Otsuka Narrated by: Kevin Spacey Starring: Yu-an (Utaite), Elliot Ngok During the Sino-French War in the northern Vietnam, a girl named Yu-En served Liu Yongfu to restore the Nguyễn dynasty. 2011 or 4E 201 in game D.S. III: Civil War - based on The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Jan–Feb 2017) Created by: Thomas Lau, George Keyes Composers: Masako Otsuka, Jeremy Soule Narrated by: Michael Gough Starring: KC Kwong, Chrishiro, Louis Au, Hane Chan, Kitty Chan, Sear Wong, DorMouze Aoi, Shirley Chan, Atta Tam, Nako Tan, Shiori (Utaite), Mimi Lam, Regina Lau, Aya (Utaite), Murasaki (Utaite), Ying Chan, Tina Wang, Ginga (Utaite), Noi (Utaite), Sakana (Utaite), Ray (Utaite), Raphaella So, Miyu (Utaite), Stephen Au, Ali Lee Kai-sum, Nathan Chan, Sheena Tam, Renna, ikon, Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Coda, Krovi Many heroes or gamers were teleported to Skyrim during playing The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Many heroes joined the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion. The Stormcloaks are D.S., Louis, Snowbell, Hane, the Sleepy Rat, Sear, Kitty, Atta, Shiori Kanamura, Narumi, Mimi, Nako, Aya, Zhou Yong, and Ranmaru. The Imperial Legion are Chrishiro, Murasaki Sanada, Noi, Tina, the Silver Tooth, Miyu Shimazaki, Chen Ying, Enn, Gen, Yuka, Alka, Raphie, Renna, ikon, Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Coda, Krovi, Sakana, Ray, Yu-En, and Reba. The Stormcloaks marches to the standing stone to hunt an ice wraith, but there are bandits near the standing stone. Starting the war is to march to the ruins of Korvanjund to find a jagged crown with Ralof and Galmar Stone-Fist. D.S. travels to Whiterun to deliver axe to Ulfric Stormcloak and captures Whiterun. D.S. said, "Sorry, Jarl Balgruuf. I didn't wanna fight you." The Stormcloaks recaptured the Rift, the Pale, and Winterhold, and then captured the Reach, Falkreath, and Hjaalmarch. The final battle is to capture Fort Hraggstad and Solitude. General Tullius, Legate Rikke, Hadvar, and the others was captured by the Stormcloaks. 1983–1985 The Fantasy Legend of the Daikaiju Hunters II: Godzilla Returns - based on Godzilla (Mar–Jun 2017) Created by: Jimmy Fallon, Marc Cerasini Composers: Hans Zimmer, Masako Otsuka, Akira Ifukube Narrated by: Michael Gough Starring: Renna, ikon, Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Coda, Krovi, Goro Ibuki, Thái Vũ, Cao Việt Hưng, Lê Anh Đức At the end of Showa period, Godzilla has returned! All daikaiju hunters shrink Godzilla smaller with an Elder Scroll, again? 2004 Ranmaru, the Golden Pegasus - based on Minecraft and Minecraft: Story Mode (Jul–Sep 2017) Created by: Thomas Lau, Jimmy Fallon Composers: Hans Zimmer, Masako Otsuka, Daniel Rosenfeld, Antimo & Welles Narrated by: Michael Gough Starring: Wong Hei-nam, Wong Lok-yiu, Ashley Albert (voice), Jason Statham In the Champion City, a boy Ranmaru and his wife, Haruka served Stella's son, Lawrence. He challenged the opponents in the Arena and became the Mayor of the Champion City. In Japan, he defeated Paul Hammond. Meanwhile, back at home, Fred the Unrivaled challenged Ranmaru and became the next Mayor. But Ranmaru fakes dying. Everyone tells that Fred is not the Mayor, but he rebelled. Ranmaru defeated Fred and became the Mayor. 2006 Reba, the Rebore Adventurer: Heroes Rising (Oct 2017–Apr 2018) Created by: Thomas Lau, Jimmy Fallon Composers: Hans Zimmer, Masako Otsuka Narrated by: Michael Gough Starring: Reba Ross, Alice Lai, Scott Porter, Mike Tyson In the United States, a female traveler Reba Ross who allied with Chrishiro and Enn. She meets her friends Alice Lai at school. During the battle, Reba rode her unicorn and defeated Max Rockton with a pink rifle. 2018 The Order of the Swords III: The Ultimate Warfare (May–Jul 2018) Created by: Thomas Lau, Jimmy Fallon Composers: Hans Zimmer, Neal Acree, Yoshihiro Ike, Jeremy Soule, Masako Otsuka, Sean Murray, Daniel Rosenfeld, Antimo & Welles Narrated by: Wes Johnson Starring: Tom Cruise, Dan Middleton, Felix Kjellberg, Tóc Tiên, Chi Pu, Hồ Ngọc Hà, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Issac (365), Noo Phước Thịnh, Bảo Anh, Minh Hằng, Đông Nhi, Giang Hồng Ngọc, Carriage Lau, Alice Chan, Crystal Fung, Kenneth Ma, Satomi Ishihara, Yudai Chiba, Jessica Kan, Chrishiro, Stephen Au, Ali Lee Kai-sum, Nathan Chan, Ying Chan, Hane Chan, Sheena Tam, Natalie Yu, Kitty Leung, Alka Yung, Kitty Chan, Iriz Chan, U (Odorite), Michiru (Odorite), Barbat Chan, Cheryl (Odorite), Aone (Odorite), TC (Odorite), Thomas Lau, Yumi (Utaite), Yuuya Inusaki, Kenith Chan, Aya (Utaite), Miyu (Utaite), Tina Wang, Raphaella So, Louis Au, Ginga (Utaite), KC Kwong, Sear Wong, Murasaki (Utaite), Noi (Utaite), DorMouze Aoi, Shirley Chan, Atta Tam, Nako Tan, Renna, ikon, Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Coda, Krovi, Sakana (Utaite), Ray (Utaite), Yu-an (Utaite), Wong Hei-nam, Wong Lok-yiu, Reba Ross, Alice Lai, Cao Việt Hưng, Lê Anh Đức, Lil' Knight, Phúc Anh Trương, Snoop Dogg During World War III, in Hanoi, there are Tóc Tiên, Chi Pu, Hồ Ngọc Hà, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Issac from 365, Noo Phước Thịnh, Bảo Anh, Minh Hằng, Đông Nhi,''' '''and Giang Hồng Ngọc. They joined Chrishiro, Chen Ying, and Yu-En to flee to New York City to meet Thomas Mapother IV the Warlord in his headquarters and report that the Islamic invasion of Hanoi were lost the battle. Many visitors are appointed Thomas Mapother IV also using hero names are, Tóc Tiên the Fighter, Chi Pu the Rogue, Hồ Ngọc Hà the Wizard, Sơn Tùng M-TP the Cleric, Issac from 365 the Battlemage, Noo Phước Thịnh the Paladin, Bảo Anh the Thaumaturgist, Minh Hằng the Sorcerer, Đông Nhi the Ranger,''' '''and Giang Hồng Ngọc the Inquisitor. In the battle of Saitama prefecture, Japan, a man named Carriage flees to Hong Kong and he got drunk while Hane being attacked. She met Renna and her friends to flee to Sendai. Thomas meets Dan Middleton (who's from England to traveled to New England and captured by Anthony Viviano) to form an alliance. Enn and her friends with D.S., Kitty, and the Miyu-Aya sisters visited in the Capitol. The daikaiju hunters visits a doctor Ken Yamao to defend Japan defeat Islam. Raphie and Snowbell completely enraged in the Capitol and they died. Alice II's husband, Danny was assasinated by an Islamic officer. Alice II and Felix flees to London. An Islamic invasion near London, Alice II and Zoey was killed by the Islamic officers. She was resurrected by an Islam officer and killed by Felix. Jessica was executed for enraging her business in the Capitol. During the Islamic invasion of Hong Kong, Miyu was shot by the Islamic archers with a bow. Snoop Dogg collected all parts of the Prismarine Gauntlet. Thomas and all heroes and historical and fictional figures defeated and Snoop Dogg. Snoop Dogg was arrested by the police. RichChoi's disguise is over, he bore the Gauntlet to teleport heroes and peoples to below the called Nether Sunshine Institute (now rebuilt). Many heroes were teleported to the Institute are, Thomas, Noi, Yui, Atta, Shiori Kanamura, Narumi, Mimi, Renna, ikon, Poucet, Coda, Aya, Yu-En, Ranmaru, Haruka, and Reba. But the war... is not over yet! 1787–1789 Noi II: Yui the Gray Wolf (Oct 2018) Created by: Thomas Lau, Kenith Chan, Nguyễn Quang Dũng Composers: Hans Zimmer, Masako Otsuka Narrated by: Richard Epcar Starring: Noi (Utaite), Yui So, Hoài Linh During the Tây Sơn rebellion, Noi and his friend Yui served Nguyễn Huệ to eliminate north and south. He used his both hook swords. The Qing forces started to invade the border in the northern Vietnam. Nguyễn Huệ defeated the enemy troops with Noi and Yui and declared himself Emperor Quang Trung. 2012 Laam, the Night Cat (Nov–Dec 2018) Created by: Thomas Lau, Kenith Chan, Yuen Woo-ping Composers: Hans Zimmer, Masako Otsuka, James Wong Narrated by: André Sogliuzzo Starring: Lam Ho-ching, Eddie Peng In Hong Kong, a girl Lam Ho-ching who had wreaked havoc everything angrily. She was ended up by a doctor James Langston and defeated him. 220 B.C.–206 B.C. Ryoshin, the First Hero of China - based on Rise of a Phoenix (Jan–May 2019) Created by: Thomas Lau Composers: Hans Zimmer, Masako Otsuka Narrated by: Richard Epcar Starring: Ryoshin (Utaite), Thomas Lau, Chen Jianbin, Eddie Peng, Fan Bingbing, Tony Leung Chiu-wai, Liu Kai-chi Long ago, after the Qin Emperor Ying Zheng unites China and dies, there was a female officer Ryoshin who trained combat with Xiang Yu of Chu. However, she was captured by a Han officer Han Xin and escaped. A genius strategist Quidam meets Ryoshin when escaping, They went to Fort Yingyang and retreated to Hanzhong. Ryoshin visited a ruler Liu Bang, but Quidam reported that her defection to his forces. They have a plan to declare war with Chu and marched to the east and defeated Xiang Yu. Liu Bang unites China and declared himself Emperor Gaozu of Han. 2018–2048 The Order of the Swords IV: The Complete Unification (Jun–Aug 2019) Created by: Thomas Lau, Jimmy Fallon, David Toth Composers: Hans Zimmer, Neal Acree, Yoshihiro Ike, Jeremy Soule, Masako Otsuka, Sean Murray, Daniel Rosenfeld, Antimo & Welles, Taro Iwashiro, Taylor Thomas Narrated by: Sheena Tam Starring: Tom Cruise, Dan Middleton, Felix Kjellberg, Tóc Tiên, Chi Pu, Hồ Ngọc Hà, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Issac (365), Noo Phước Thịnh, Bảo Anh, Minh Hằng, Đông Nhi, Giang Hồng Ngọc, Carriage Lau, Alice Chan, Crystal Fung, Kenneth Ma, Satomi Ishihara, Yudai Chiba, Jessica Kan, Chrishiro, Stephen Au, Ali Lee Kai-sum, Nathan Chan, Ying Chan, Hane Chan, Sheena Tam, Natalie Yu, Kitty Leung, Alka Yung, Kitty Chan, Iriz Chan, U (Odorite), Michiru (Odorite), Barbat Chan, Cheryl (Odorite), Aone (Odorite), TC (Odorite), Thomas Lau, Yumi (Utaite), Yuuya Inusaki, Kenith Chan, Aya (Utaite), Miyu (Utaite), Tina Wang, Raphaella So, Louis Au, Ginga (Utaite), KC Kwong, Sear Wong, Murasaki (Utaite), Noi (Utaite), DorMouze Aoi, Shirley Chan, Atta Tam, Nako Tan, Renna, ikon, Zoey, Aruvn, Poucet, Coda, Krovi, Sakana (Utaite), Ray (Utaite), Yu-an (Utaite), Wong Hei-nam, Wong Lok-yiu, Reba Ross, Alice Lai, Yui So, Ryoshin (Utaite), Basa Heung, Yuku Man, Yune Mitori, Cao Việt Hưng, Lê Anh Đức, Lil' Knight, Phúc Anh Trương, Hoàng Lê Quân, Nguyễn Hà Duy, Nguyễn Thúy Quỳnh, Nguyễn Hoàng Linh, Đỗ Tuấn Anh, Hoàng Văn Khoa, Mai Nam Hải, Nguyễn Đức Duy At school in Vietnam, Chrishiro, Ying, Hane, Kitty, the Silver Tooth, D.S., and the others also joined Suboi break into school while Choi and his friends burning books from school. Choi was executed by Hane with her greatsword. World War III has ended. The Ultimate War begins. Many people and heroes ended up in their jail cells called the Lounge at the Institute. The priests found Jessica's corpse and Jessica, resurrected. Gangsters from Vietnam had joined USA and executed by Choi's friends. He and Hưng Cao resurrected themselves. Chrishiro and her friends helped Hane, Sear, Nako, and the others increase Hong Kong's prosperity. Tóc Tiên was assasinated when dismissed. Kitty and the Silver Tooth allied with the Blackpink band during Choi invading Seoul. However, they had no choice but to assasinate the band leader Jisoo. Also Choi did not found her, and the band disbands. When entering the Institute, Thomas served the Warden as a police officer. Cops ate cookies, and prisoners ate veggies. Choi and Hưng Cao had a plan to start both fight to the death between Thomas and Reba at the Ash Spawn Factory. Noi and Yui saw the portal to the Overworld near the Institute. In Hong Kong, Jessica attacked by Laam and retreated. Enn gave her sword Excalibur to Alka and died in illness, and she succeeded her. Dan Middleton's adopted son, Arthur X saved London from Choi's forces and then the city increased highest prosperity. Thomas and all heroes helped Kimmese to locate below the Underneath called the Forgotten Hell. 30 years later during the war, Thomas slew a monster named Monster #9 while his friends escaping the Institute. A man named Tobias Rieper visited Buckingham Palace. In the palace, all 20 beauties are, Ashley "Rose" Middleton (the one who is Arthur X's son), Jacqueline "Lily" Robinson, Olivia "Daffodil" O'Brien, Emily "Lotus" Smith, Grace "Iris" Taylor, Amy "Violet" Ryan, Isabelle "Orchid" Watson, Kate "Sakura" Turner, Jessica "Daisy" Kerr, Julie "Poppy" Thompson, Maria "Marigold" Edwards, Sophia "Lavender" Ross, Anna "Peony" Jones, Angela "Hibiscus" Hawkins, Alexandra "Dahlia" Wilson, Madison "Periwinkle" Roberts, Maya "Pansy" Clarke, Lucy "Jasmine" Evans, Nicole "Aster" Hughes, and Erika "Fuchsia" Scott. Chrishiro, Chen Ying, Hane, Kitty, and the others time traveled to the past to collect all parts of the Prismarine Gauntlet. Many heroes time traveled to the end of World War II are: Chrishiro, Noi, Yui, and D.S.. But Noi failed to steal the Imperial Seal. They time traveled to Luoyang in 180, and then the Imperial Seal has been located. There is a gauntlet part inside to break and find it. Many heroes time traveled to Canton in the late 19th century are: Chen Ying, Hane, Sear, Nako, Zhou Yong, Aruvn, and Krovi. She asked Liu Yongfu to give her a gauntlet part. Many heroes time traveled to Japan in 1954 are: Kitty, the Silver Tooth, Sakana, Ray, and Suboi. This is a fight to the death to collect a finger part of the gauntlet between the Silver Tooth and Kitty. she forced to commit seppuku in battle and the Silver Tooth found it but sad. Suboi kidnapped by Choi and Hưng Cao when finding a finger part of the gauntlet. Thomas won 3 rounds and Linh Lam gave KanCC's circlet to him as a reward in KanCC's Treehouse. Kenith gave Chrishiro's amulet to him to built the portal to the Overworld. In Choi's arena, Thomas and his friends slew Choi's automatons. He found all 8 gems to built the portal too. Tobias meets Ayano Aishi. Later, they are executed. Choi and Hưng Cao resurrected their friends. They claimed New York City. Thomas and his friends returned home to the city to defeat Choi. The restored Quidam and his friends had arrived to defeat Choi and his friends. Also all video games, TV shows, films, and superhero characters arrived too. All heroes banished Hưng Cao and he was resurrected as huge. Choi teleported to the Terminal Space and all heroes banished him. Also, his belongings disappeared. When all heroes teleported to the Overworld, Chrishiro commits suicide. As a result, all heroes won. Following her funeral, Choi and his friends are executed. Hane, Sear, and Nako became sworn sisters. Sayury Murasaki succeed D.S. when he gave Qinglong Crescent Blade to her after Raphie died during World War III. Also, D.S. died in illness. The war is ended. 2048–2049 Reba II: The First Place You Meet Heroes (Sep–Dec 2019) Created by: Thomas Lau, David Toth Composers: Hans Zimmer, Masako Otsuka, Neal Acree, Taylor Thomas Narrated by: Michael Gough Starring: Reba Ross, Alice Lai, Dan Stevens, Rachie (Utaite) After Chrishiro, Enn, Kitty, Raphie, D.S., Snowbell, and Aya died, in New York City, Reba recevied an award. She traveled to Beijing at China to meet Rachie (who was succeeded by Chrishiro and banished Qinglong the Azure Dragon). The Four Gods invades the land of East Asia. Reba meets Quidam and traveled to Chongqing. But Dan Stevens caught Reba and his agent have sex and hates her. Reba ordered the Heaven's soldiers kill him. She traveled to Shaoxing and banished Zhuque the Vermillion Phoenix. Rachie and the Heaven's soldiers start a rebellion when Reba meets Alice Lai. She traveled to Chengdu and Rachie attacked her. She ended up in the Yunnan province. She meets Chrishiro's friend Zhang Chongrui to travel to Hanoi. In Hanoi, a fusion of all Four Gods was created themselves when Alice traveled too. Rachie banished a fusion, and also the Heaven's soldiers will not betraying Reba again. She ordered them to execute Rachie. Future Phase IV (2020–2021) 1524, 1614–1868 The Dream of Kitty II: Rise of the Ninjas of Feari - based on Nobunaga's Ambition (2020) Before the birth of Nobunaga, Kitty founded the Angetsu-ji Temple, the home of the Feari ninjas. Also she and her friends traveled to the Hōjō clan to visit Ujitsuna Hōjō. Kitty made her presentation for spells to him. She learned how to conjure his father, Sōun. Then they declared war with the Uesugi clans. First, they captured Kamakura. Then finally, captured Edo. Kitty and her friends traveled Nagoya to visit Nobunaga's father, Nobuhide. His rebellion along with her and her friends united Owari. After the south of Shimosa was claimed by Hōjō, Tanekatsu Chiba fled to Yonezawa where the Date clan claims. Her temple Gentoku-ji was founded during Hideyoshi's invasion in Korea. After the end of Sengoku period, the Toyotomi clan has fallen. Also the Osaka Castle was demolished by the Tokugawa forces along with the Feari ninjas. Kitty travels to Mito and visit Kōmōn Mito's daughter, Mitori. At Nagasaki during the Shimabara rebellion, she and his friends along with Muneshige Tachibana, Tadayuki Kuroda, and Tadatoshi Hosokawa defeated Amakusa Shirō. The Japanese government bans Christianity in Japan. During the Genroku War, the Shōgun Tokugawa along the Feari ninjas joined Mitsuhide Akechi's friend, Tenkai Nankōbō who lived a long time ago. Tsunanaga Asano had a plan to defend Okayama, and also the island of Awaji. The Yagyū rōnins had failed to capture the city and the island but was executed. During the Bakumatsu period, the Emperor Meiji had rebelled against the Tokugawa clan and joined the Shimazu, the Mōri, and the Yamauchi clan, also joined the United States, the Great Britain, and the Manchu's Qing in China. He conquered Kansai and the other regions. Kitty and her friends defected to the Emperor and claimed the city of Yokohama, also Mitori defected too. The Edo period has come to an end. 9-24 Ryoshin II: